Perfection
by SethStriker
Summary: No words could describe Lucy Heartfilia and her beauty, but all Natsu can say is that she is perfect in every way.


**Natsu's P.O.V**

_I can think of no words that could describe my girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia. Her beauty is unmatched by any other girl at the guild nor anywhere in EarthLand. Her chocolate brown eyes, her soft silky golden hair, her sexy hourglass figure and the most compelling part of her that I always love to see is her beautiful smile that always melted my heart. _

"Lucy, have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" I asked.

"Yes, Natsu (giggling) you have." She said.

"Well, I say it because it's true. That's one of the many reasons why I love you and only you. You're the one I will ever give my heart to."

"Oh Natsu…" She said all teary-eyed. With that I leaned in to kiss her soft and plump lips. She kissed me back happily. If only I could kiss her all day long if air wasn't a problem. Eventually we broke for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu."

_She's perfect in every way possible. When she looks in a mirror, she says that either her hair is messy, or that her skin is pale. But when I look in the same mirror, all I see is absolute beauty from the girl I love._

"Natsu, please! I really need to do my hair!"

"Why?"

"Why?! Just look! It's not perfect!" She pouted.

"Well I'm looking. And do you know what I see?"

"What?"

"I see a gorgeous girl with soft perfect hair about to go on a date with her amazing boyfriend who loves her no matter how she looks." She blushes at my words but smiles.

_The way the moonlight highlights her beauty, I couldn't believe the sight. But she was real, and I am lucky to have someone like her in my life. Out of all the girls in Fiore I could gotten together with, I'm glad it was Lucy, my best friend/partner then girlfriend. Which is why I plan to make her mine tonight._

_"__Hey Lucy?"_

_"__Yes Natsu?"_

_"__You know I love you and that you mean the world to me right?" I asked and she nods while smiling and blushing._

"I first fell in love with you after I realized my feelings for you during the Grand Magic Games. Whenever I see you my heart starts to beat heavily, but when I see you smile, the whole world seems to disappear and the only thing that's left is you, the picture of perfection. I say that your perfect in every way, even though you don't believe me at times. But if you saw yourself through my eyes, you can see just how amazing just the way you are." I finished and Lucy just looked at me, obviously happy from my speech.

" Lucy, tonight and for the rest of our lives, I promise that I will make you as happy as possible after asking this question."

"And what might that be?" She said all teary-eyed but smiling. I wiped her eyes with the tip of my thumb and got on one knee.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you except my proposal and marry me?" I asked while opening a heart-shaped box, revealing a diamond ring. She gasped, tears of joy pouring down her face.

"Oh Natsu! Yes! Yes I will!" She said as she lunged at me to hug me as I return the hug. I smiled and put the ring on her finger. And once again, I saw her smile, the one that always got me.

_As soon as the music started to play, everyone directed their attention to the back of the chapel, where my soon-to-be wife would be. When I looked, I thought I saw an angel in the most beautiful wedding dress I've ever seen. But the truth was, the one wearing the dress was beyond more beautiful than an angel, it was Lucy Heartifilia, or rather, Lucy Dragneel. As she made her way to the altar, I looked at her, smiling at the absolute beauty that was in front of me. The two of us took our bows and the priest asked us the two most important questions._

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said as he closed the book. With that I smiled and leaned in to give my new wife a kiss and sealed the deal.

_Lucy is almost like a rose, a rose blooms and shows both the inner and outer beauty. But as time goes, the rose begins to whither and lose its beauty. But the difference between her and a rose, is that whether Lucy is young or old, to me she will always have the beauty that only an angel can have._

"Natsu." An elderly Lucy said.

"Do you still think I'm perfect? Even in my old age?" I smiled at this question.

"Yes my love. I still think that you are perfect. No matter how old you get, you still have the beauty of an angel in my eyes." She smiled as soon as I finished.

"Thank you Natsu." She said as she hugged me tightly, not wanting to let go. I returned the hug and smiled.

"Lucy, you will always be perfect to me, and that's why I love you, no matter what."

"I love you too Natsu."


End file.
